everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Samira Chaostorm
Malia Arya King she/her is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Amun and Wadjet of Egyptian Mythology, which also makes her Princess of the Egyptians and future Queen. On the Destiny Conflict, she is on the Rebel side as she does not want to have anything to do with her father's destinies and would rather become a fashion designer. Character Personality Malia is a kind and friendly goddess. She doesn't care much for being a princess and hates it when people treat her differently because of it. She doesn't care for the royalty and special treatment some get, she finds it lame and believes it doesn't help them learn as a person. Growing up, Malia did everything herself, at least until she was old enough to fully understand things. She is an avid fashion designer always designing clothing in her free time. She wants to become a designer one day, so she's always drawing something in her free time. Any time people can find her with her sketchbook hiding behind her textbook, pretending to be paying attention. Malia has a weird talent that lets her daydream but still pays attention in class. No one knows how she does it but she can. Despite her kindness and friendliness, Malia can still get mad at people. She gets really pissed and annoyed at those that believe in being rich is everything and so forth. She can't stand them and half the time wants to flow them away but holds back to avoid causing more chaos. Appearance Malia is a stunning goddess and is very beautiful. She has long light brown hair, often held back by royal blue bands. She has stunning blue eyes, which are said to be different from any other shade of blue, often surrounded by black kohl plus mascara, and tanned skin. The one thing that really stands out is the diadiem she wears on her head. Interest and hobbies Fashion designing Abilities Malia inherited her powers from her father, Amun. Like other young Godlings, Malia's powers are still at a minor level until she graduates and becomes a full Goddess and gains her divine powers. * Wind manipulation: Malia inherited the ability to control the element of wind and can even generate tornadoes and hurricanes. ** Wind generation: Malia is able to generate wind. ** Wind projection: She can project her wind in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves and scattershots. ** Windstorm manipulation: Malia has the power to also generate and control windstorms, however, she doesn't use this power in fear of losing control. ** Telekinesis: By moving the air, Malia is able to utilize telekinesis. She mainly uses this when working on her fashion designs. ** Electrical resistance: Malia can render herself immune to electricity and electrical energy by controlling the air around her to insulate electricity. * Immortality: As the daughter of two Gods, Malia was gifted with Immortality allowing her to live for a long time. Skillset * Fashion designing: 'As a future fashion designer, Malia has read and studied a lot on fashion designing. Unfortunately, she excels in Greek fashion m ore than her own country fashion but hopes to improve. Myth How Does the Myth Go? ''Main Article: Amun How Does Malia Fit Into It? Born years after the first end of the Egyptian Myths, Malia was born in the Realm of the Gods and Goddess of Egypt to Amun and Wadjet, making her the half-brother and cousin of Zain King, the son of Amun and Nekhbet. She had a normal childhood for one of a goddess, or at least one would think. Malia didn't care for the royal treatment and didn't want to be cared for by servants and whatnot. She wanted to do things herself. She was send to attend school at Ankh Academy. Many years later, Malia was chosen by their father to attend the Ever After High Mythology Program to take after him in his myths. Even though she wanted nothing to do with becoming Queen of the Egyptian Gods, she had no choice. Unfortunately, her being chosen but an even more strain on hers and Zain's relationship. Viewpoint on Destiny tba Relationships Family Amun Malia has a very strained relationship with her father. The main reason is due to Malia not wanting to become the next Queen of the Gods as she would rather have a normal, civilian life as a fashion designer. She and her father are always arguing which leaves Malia to staying with her mother at her temple (her parents are not together like some Gods and Goddesses). Wadjet Between her parents, Malia is closer to her mother. Wadjet loves and cares for her daughter greatly and supports her dream to be a fashion designer. Nekhbet Malia's relationship with her aunt is pretty much non-existence. Malia didn't even know she had an aunt until she got older and noticed a woman standing near her father with Zain. Zain Reth King Malia has a rocky relationship with her half-brother/cousin, Zain. She loves her brother dearly, and has tried to tell him she doesn't care about being queen of the Gods, but he never listens. She does not like what he does with the Rebels. Friends With her personality, Malia gets along with pretty much everyone - not counting her half-brother/cousin. Chione Kat Malia's roommate is none other than the daughter of Baset Chione! Malia gets along very well with Chione, and it's not just because they are both Egyptian (ok that helps). Liv Mercybringer Malia gets along extremely well with Liv, mostly because the two are so into fashion. They often design clothing together. Romance Malia identifies herself as closed lesbian. She was bisexual, but after her relationship with Astrid Hedwig ended, she found herself drawn more to the females than the males. Astrid Hedwig Malia and Astrid dated once, when the Valkyrie was doing some stuff in her romance area. They eventually broke up, but left on good terms. Unfortunately, Malia never completely got over their breakup but respects Astrid's choice. Pet Malia has a pet male Egyptian Cobra named Devon (pronounced as De-Von). She loves her snake dearly, even though that due to something in the past he no longer has venom. Acquaintances Heather von Olympus Malia considers the Princess of Olympus more as acquaintances than anything. While she doesn't generally get along with Heather, mostly because of her being a Rebel and Heather a Royal. (more tbc) Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Period 1: Godly Kingdom Management Period 2: FEL Period 3: Muse-ic Period 4: Mythology Period 5: Mythos Magic Period 6: Ancient Alphabets Trivia * Malia's name means "Queen" in African language, which fits her. * Arya was originally her first name but was changed to give her an African name. * Compared to some of the other students, Malia has been around for a long time, but doesn't give her exact age. She just says she's between middle and late teens. * Her Mirror Blog Name is '''@Aria_Kingston * Malia uses the alias "Aria Kingston" when doing anything fashion related. ** She also uses that alias when on her Mirror Blog. * Malia's hair color and style was based off a picture of Jessica Alba found on Pinterest. * Malia's Pinterest. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Rebels Category:Royalty Category:Lesbian